


Jealous (Green Looks Good On You)

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Like To Cuss, Mild Language, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like people touching what is his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous (Green Looks Good On You)

**Deans POV**

Her laugh was killing him, the way she tossed her head back and gave it away for fucking free. To him, some no one in a bar that didn't even know her real name. *Sigh*   
"Dude Dean, stop pouting, if you don't want her to be mad at you then go say you're sorry. You were a little rough on her. Maybe then she would dance with you and you wouldn't be jealous." Sam says with a small smile. Damn him for being a know it all. Not that she didn't deserve it. She was reckless and acted irresponsibly. Jumping in from of that ghost, dummy.  
"Shaddup Sammy, I don't feel bad that i yelled at her, she should have acted more like a hunter, thinking with her head not her... whatever she claimed to use, to me she wasn't thinking." he says as he gets up to get another whisky from the bar, avidly not looking at Y/N as he does it. Jealous?! Ha! As if. He just didn't want her to get taken advantage of, it was his job to keep her safe... right? 

**Y/N POV**

You watched Dean cross the bar, trying to focus on the handsy guy you were dancing with but you just couldn't. Dean's words were ringing in your ears from earlier 'Couldn't even pretend to be a hunter huh Y/N? Had to jump in when i had it handled and almost get yourself killed. Don't know why i bother letting you go when i just have to save you every time!' Leaving the echo of the door slamming in his wake. Fuck him! I'm a damn good hunter! you though. I don't need him, I never did! Your anger starting to bubble, as the song ended and you went to step away from your dance partner. "Thanks for the dance hun" you said with a small smile.   
"Whoa where're you goin' sugar?" He slurred and tried to pull you back by your hips.   
"I don't feel like dancing anymore, maybe next time" you try to give a patient smile as you turn away again.   
You feel him grab your arm and you look down at his hand as you try to shake him off, you try to keep calm but are really not in the mood. "Look asshole, i said i didn't want to dance anymore. Let. Me. Go."   
"No Bitch, I'm not done with you yet. I bought you two drinks and you wasted an hour of my time, you're gonna earn it." He said getting louder and more angry by the second. Great, just what you didn't need. *sigh* You look back at him and shake your head.

**Deans POV**  
Really, he is gonna grab her?! i don't freakin' think so! He looks at the table and sees Sam shake his head and he could practically hear the 'Don't do it Dean' but he did it anyway. who was that asshole to touch what was his?! 

**Y/N POV**

"I think you should take your hands off of her. Now." said a familiar male voice from behind you. Fuck.   
"I got it Dean, Go back to your table." Don't need him, never did. Yes, that was petty but damn it you were still rubbed raw.   
"Yeah Dean, Go back to your table." Drunky scoffs out. Oh dear. That's a dumb idea. You feel a tug on your arm and are moved out of the way as Dean swings his fist out, catching the drunk in the jaw. He goes down hard and fast. You use the commotion to sneak out, leaving your coat at the table with Sam, ignoring his calling out to you. You needed air anyway. Great now he is going to say that he saved your ass again. Ground swallow me up now please? No? Fine. 

**Dean's POV** 

Feeling much better after the one hit knock out, Dean sees that Y/N isn't where he left her, he looks over at Sam and mouths "Y/N?" and gets a shrug in return. Dammit, he sighs and walks outside to look for her. he jogs around the side of the bar and sees her leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.   
"Y/N! What are you doing out here? Its to cold, wheres your jacket. Are you ok?"   
"What do you care Dean! Stop trying to take care of me! i don't need it! I don't need you" she says the last part in a cold tone. He rears back like he'd been slapped. In fact getting slapped would have hurt less. "Y/N I was just trying to protect you, I didn't like it when--"  
"I don't need you to protect me! I am a big girl Dean! Stop rubbing it in that you save me, I hate that you don't think I'm good enough!" 

**Y/N POV**

*Sigh* great i snapped and now Deans gaping at me like a fish out of water. i should have kept my mouth shut. He is going to make me leave. I feel tears gathering in my eyes and i look away not wanting to be humiliated in from of him.   
"I don't think that you aren't good enough Y/N, I nag you when i save you because i worry about you. If anything happened to you i wouldn't know what to do with myself." He mumbled. "Come on don't cry sweetheart-- I'm sorry" You felt him gather you into his strong arms and his voice vibrates in your ear from where it rests on his chest. You know he is mumbling more but you are caught up in his leather, gun powder, Dean smell until you hear "-- and I love you--" before he tenses up. 

**Dean's POV** 

Crap! maybe she didn't hear me! Maybe she wont think i meant it that way. Stupid stupid Dean, he beats himself up until he hears "I love you too Dean" whispered against his chest. There is a tightening in his chest and it morphs into a floating next to the sun warmth, as he pulls back and cups her chin, making her (E/C) eyes look into his. "You wanna run that by me again sweetheart?" he asks with a small smile. 

**Y/N POV**

"I love you too." you say without hesitation, getting lost in his beautiful green eyes. You know that telling him is a huge risk but he said it first and you couldn't no say it back. You see his toothy crooked grin and he swoops down to press his soft lips to yours. you gasp at how warm they are and it makes you shiver, causing him to pull you closer.   
'Ahem' you both hear the small cough behind you. Dean breaks away and looks up to see Sam. "I didn't know if you killed each other or not and though Y/N might need her jacket. My bad." he holds my jacket out to me.   
"Ah thanks Sammy, I forgot all about it." I feel my face burning and I avoid looking at Dean until he pulls me back into his arms and says "We will meet you by the car in a minute Sammy. Gotta talk to my girl for another sec"  
You look up at him, "Your girl?" did that mean...?  
"Well if you want to be mine? I mean I've been in love with you for a long time and--" you cut him off. "I do... I mean I want to" you chuckle nervously. "But that means that you are mine too, i don't share Dean." you didn't want any doubt.   
"I don't either baby, i wanted to rip that guys arms off for touching whats mine." you grinned, you were his! hehe! you both hear a honking sounds "Guys! Cold! Lets gooo" Sam yells. you both laugh "Lets go home" Dean says, and that sounds perfect to you. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> WOW someone read my work Thank you kind person, you rock!! This is my first fic ever! Sorry its short or long depending on how you see it, or if it sucks! Hope you liked it let me know! <3


End file.
